


Severance

by chains_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blood Drinking, Boys in Chains, Cutting, M/M, Mutilation, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by  Biko no Seishi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Warnings: Consensual mutilation, blood, graphic violence, cutting, blood-drinking, explicit homosexual sexual acts, sadomasochism.   
> Notes: I don't know where the heck this came from...I was feeling bad and wanted to cut, but I didn't, instead I wrote this.

"Shh..." Duo murmured softly, his voice a quiet, gentle caress against the trembling skin of Heero's neck. Heero shuddered, his back twitching under Duo's hand, palming the base of his spine and creeping slowly down between the firm globes of his buttocks. Heeero shut his eyes, grimacing briefly before releasing them, and gasping as Duo's finger found his anus. He panted, mouth hanging open in the sheer enormity of sudden promised pain realised as Duo drove the digit deep inside his lover. Duo smiled, holding himself still as his cobalt eyes darkened, almost frightening, but comforting as Heero craned his neck to gaze with unfocused prussian irises at the American, who dipped slightly to deal the Japanese boy's bitten lips a teasing kiss, then withdrew.

"How did we come this way, love? How did you learn to want this?" Duo whispered harshly before biting deeply into the succulent flesh of Heero's shoulder. He sucked, gnawing at the tender, bruising flesh and swiped at it with his tongue as he released the grip of his teeth. Heero moaned lowly, torn somewhere between anguish and incoherent lust. Duo rubbed his cheek against the scars decorating Heero's spine, and answered himself, "You don't know why you want this, it just feels good, almost right...almost. I shouldn't want you like this, you're too lovely for your own good..."

Heero arched his back against Duo's loving caress, and the American chuckled, digging his nails into a thick red line of a scar under Heero's shoulderblade. He trailed his free hand up Heero's arm, lightly stroking Heero's fingers, tensely clinging to the cold metal frame. Heero whimpered and rolled his hips backwards against the still digit impaling him. Duo ignored his movement and quickly swiped up the object of his focus. The American boy stood, his hand still buried between Heero's legs, and examined a small, glittering metal blade, still wet with alcohol. Duo nodded at the razor blade, and leaned against over Heero's hunched form, offering the blade before Heero's face cautiously.

The Japanese boy tensed at the sight of the weapon, then groaned, bowing his head to press bruised lips against the sharp edge. Duo nodded calmly, his eyes becoming cold and distant as he drew back the hand holding the blade, and withdrew his other. He returned it, pushing three fingers slowly into Heero's tightness, sliding in lubricant and stretching the recalcitrant muscles. He removed his hand as Heero bucked against the intrusion, and replaced it with the pressure of his own erection. Heero wailed quietly as the flared head penetrated him, echoing with a strangled sigh wrenched from within Duo's throat, silencing only when Duo was fully held in Heero's channel.

Heero spread his legs wider, and arched his back as Duo raised the blade, his other hand clenching as Heero's hips. The room was silent but for a sharp gasp as he laid the first line on Heero's back, across his shoulderblade. Duo watched with detached pleasure as the skin parted, swelling then beading with red heat, finally the blood escaping in strangled droplets to slide down Heero's side. He followed the line of the first drop as it raced across the pale canvas of the Japanese boy's skin, then darted out his tongue to taste the metallic liquid as it paused, congealing slightly.

Heero sighed, his flesh writhing as Duo's rested the blade against his skin. The promise of the violence against his body lay there lightly, perfectly held against him that it would not cut unless Duo wished it so and applied more pressure. He began to tremble as he felt the American boy's breath against his shoulder, then the rasp of his tongue swiping the hot trail of blood from his skin. Then the blade was removed and he quivered as another slash cut him open, then another on the other side, slowly increasing in depth and pace until he could barely notice the difference between one assault on his body to another, all blending across his black into a mess of blood and wailing skin, blurred lines sketching kanji and katakana out to speak in his skin, waves of delicious pain sliding past Heero's closed eyes.

Yelps and moans escaped his lips as he fought to keep still, slices striping his sides with drops of clinging, congealing hot red, darkening to brown and orange, separating into faint traces and blobs of his body's anguish. Pain rose over him, between crying to his mind for relief and the sick twisted desire for more, for the deserving punishment he would endure if only to keep the slices raining down into his back, deeper and fast across his spine and hips, tracing the edges of muscles and severing layers of cells to interrupt mitosis for the sole sake of the pain of torn flesh, given to him by his lover, only his lover.

He bit down on his lip, more bitter liquid seeping out, wailing and screaming now as the blade snuck between epidermis and dermis, calling out blood cells by biologic names and numerals assigned in the bone marrow which shook as he quaked, his knuckles white as his scars. the only things holding him steady, still standing were Duo's pulsing erection and the sweaty grasp of his palms on the iron bars, his body sagging with the weight of drying, sticky blood between himself and Duo.

Each slash added only to the seething shivering mess of emotional weight, relieved from his shoulders with his blood, granted by his beloved's merciful strikes, cutting into him, laying him bare, stripped down to simple bone and soul without matter, without lymph nodes and sweat glands and fatty acids in the concealing blood that pulsed in torn patches of skin, rising like unwelcome lava to adorn his flesh and free him, beating so hard it seemed to splatter the blood, spurting with each heartbeat from the sweet, lovely cuts over his back and shoulders and hips and waist, spouting with each heavy pulse, sluggish in coming yet far too fast to decorate his body and Duo's chest, it seemed to leap from him as he moaned, twisting and wriggling for more now, shoving back against Duo's hardness, the pice of flesh that seems so inconsequential but that it was his salvation, his only connection to solidity, along with the stained lips pressing down the corners of skin that ruptured with each volcanic rush of a pulse, hardning him as he pushed back.

Exquisite pleasure bloomed amidst extreme pain at the tentative thrust to Heero's prostate, rapture inscribing the Japanese boy's face with further beauty as he threw his head back, his hands finally dropping from the metal frame with a scream of ecstasy. He drooped, scrambling for purchase on the floor as Duo trembled and gave in, dropping the blade safely on a table, then pulling Heero backwards to him. Heero finally got his body braced with his hands, pushing backwards with heavy pants and roiling, bloody flesh throbbing with delight as beads of sweat broke from his abused skin, desperately connecting. Duo cried Heero's name softly, increasing in volume to match his lover's screams as he pummeled Heero's anus, the tight ring contracting on his erection as he thrust, again and harder into him, faster without rhythm in response ot Heero's wailing pleas for more until semen jetted from the Japanese boy's erection, holding too tightly for Duo's sanity until he came, swearing his love as he sank to the floor, hunching over Heero's crumpled, shuddering form, prussian eyes wide but staring at their own hormonal glaze.

They crouched together, joined hips to groin as each whimpered out the final afterschocks of passion, thoughts slipping from their minds until they could no longer stand to remain in contact, nerves burning with too much information. Duo withdrew once he could breathe, his heart still pounding as he fetched the first aid kit, warm water and a cloth, kneeling beside his beloved. Heero whimpered as Duo slowly washed away the clots and red-brown streams on his back, poured antiseptic over the thoroughly sliced flesh, yet for the pain of it Heero did not notice. He recoiled slightly as Duo spread antibiotics over the cuts, and bandaged them carefully, only then cleaning the drying semen from their skin.

"What did you write this time, love?" Heero rasped as Duo gingerly picked him up, placing his limp body on the bed. The American smiled at him strangely, dropping a gentle kiss to his swollen lips before cleaning up. Heero waited for Duo's reply, staring up at the ceiling in a sort of daze until he felt Duo's body slide against his own, cuddling closely, yet careful not to disturb the bandages over his lover's chosen torture. Heero almost smiled as he felt Duo's breath against his cheek once more, whispering, "I wrote, 'Neither the angels in heaven above, nor the demons down under the sea, can ever dissever my soul from your soul' [1]. Now sleep, love."

Heero closed his eyes, and murmured into Duo's skin three syllables before lapsing into darker dreams than this.

***

Owari.

***

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Misquoted from 'Annabel Lee', by Edgar Allen Poe.


End file.
